Ideas for Hjallesund
All content in this article is written from the view of User:Pure Competizione This article's sole purpose is for posting my ideas for Just Cause: Hjallesund, and receive feedback, or other's ideas. Vehicles One thing I'm focusing on in Just Cause: Hjallesund is more realistic civilian vehicles, and a better spawn rate. Once I get some locations done it will get a lot easier deciding what vehicles to add. Concepts This is a list of concept vehicles I will likely make in Automation once installed: * Scando WRC-004- a rear wheel drive classic Group B rally car based on various SAAB models and the Lancia 037. * Crown Electrics Class-DG8000- New Zealand Railways DXR experimental (now in operation with only two class members) heavy diesel freight locomotive, based on the General Electric U26C. Brands * Rhine ** Small Crossover (Probably Chevy Trax) ** Medium Crossover (Rhine Express/Chevy Captiva) ** Sedan (Opel Insignia) ** Van ** Hatch (Astra) ** City Car (Adam?) * Svaneke ** Small Crossover(?) ** Medium Crossover/Wagon(XC60/V60) ** Large Crossover(XC90) ** Hatch(C30) ** Large Sedan (S90) ** Medium Sedan (S60) ** Older cars: *** 850R *** 242 Turbo *** 123 Trains Lumeri will have trains. I am contemplating on making them narrow gauge, 3'6 like New Zealand, and possibly adding some NZR/Kiwirail trains too. Most of the lines will be electrified, and there will probably be at least one preservation society with steam locomotives and older rolling stock. The coupling system will probably end up being the normal buffers system in Europe. A few ideas for trains: DXR.jpg|Ex-Toll Rail DXR Class A.jpg|Privately owned Taieri Gorge Railways A Class carriage ADC.jpg|Old(ish) MAXX ADL/ADC DMU for Auckland ADK.jpg|MAXX ADK/ADB also for Auckland AK.jpg|The AK class carriages used by Kiwirail Scenic Journeys Allegro.jpg|The Finnish Allegro Pendolino AM.jpg|The new Auckland Transport AM set EMUs B-Series.jpg|WAGR B-Series Class 92.jpg|DB Class 92 DL.jpg|The new Chinese DL Class diesels DM.jpg|Old English Electric D/DM EMU's DSC.jpg|Very old DSC Class shunter. Has ben retrofitted with a remote control system. DSJ.jpg|KiwiRail DSJ Class, also with R/C. EF.jpg|The EF class or Class 30 are the sole surviving electric locomotives in NZ. EM.jpg|EM/ET Class 1500v EMUs for Wellington EO.jpg|The original EO class electrics, used in the South Island until the 1500v catenaries were dismantled. EW.jpg|The EW Class articulated 1500v electric locomotive. The only of it's kind ever in NZ. FP.jpg|FT/FP "Matangi" EMUs used in Wellington Garratt.jpg|The G-Class Garratt prototypes caused chaos in testing. J.jpg|J-Class streamlined locomotives built in Britain. JA.jpg|The JA-Class 'non-streamlined' variant of the J-Class. Rc6.jpg|The Swedish Rc6. SA.jpg|The SA/SD class carriages were attached to a diesel locomotive at one end, usually a DC or DFT/B Class. Vectron.jpg|The Siemens Vectron, soon to be introduced with VR. WAB.jpg|The WAB-Class had the longest name out of any steam locomotive in New Zealand. X40.jpg|The double-decker Swedish x40. Class 70.jpg|The Norwegian Class 70. Class 93.jpg|The Norwegian Class 93 Just Racing Series Vehicles proposed for the JCR series Leon L14.jpg|#25 Weirmacht Leon L14 Upcoming Vehicles A gallery of upcoming vehicles: Autostraad 400D.png|Autostraad 400D Autostraad 400GT.png|Autostraad 400GT Cassius Alabama G.png|Cassius Alabama G Cassius Alabama GTR.png|Cassius Alabama GTz Cassius Jeta.png|Cassius Jeta Cassius Jeta 4FL4.png|Cassius Jeta 4FL4 'Falafel' Kerner Artemovimento S12.png|Kerner Artemovimento S12 Kerner Serpente RS12.png|Kerner Serpente RS12 Kerner Super Eight.png|Kerner Super Eight Matashi Himilaya.png|Matashi Himilaya Matashi Midget.png|Matashi Midget Matashi Midget Custom.png|Matashi Midget Custom Rhine Astrid.png|Rhine Astrid Rhine Canterlot SPP.png|Rhine Canterlot SPP Rhine Courier.png|Rhine Courier Rhine Courtlet.png|Rhine Courtlet Rhine Florence.png|Rhine Florence Rhine Florence RC.png|Rhine Florence RC Roulette R5.png|Roulette R5 Svaneke 80.png|Svaneke 80 Svaneke Folkvanger FV4.png|Svaneke Folkvanger FV4 Svaneke Folkvanger FVR6 .png|Svaneke Folkvanger FVR6 Svaneke FV4 Sedan.png|Svaneke FV4 Sedan Svaneke FV4 Sedan Police.png|Svaneke FV4 Sedan Police Svaneke Jotun.png|Svaneke Jotun Svaneke Jotun Dakar.png|Svaneke Jotun Dakar Svaneke Jotun Rallye.png|Svaneke Jotun Rallye Svaneke Mjolnir ST-12.png|Svaneke Mjolnir ST-12 Svaneke Valhala.png|Svaneke Valhala Svaneke Valhala Police.png|Svaneke Valhala PI Vaultier LM-5.png|Vaultier LM-5 Vaultier RS77.png|Vaultier RS77 Vaultier Sahara.png|Vaultier Sahara Naravto Kremlin Sport.png|Naravto Kremlin Sport Aeris LA-13 Veloce.png|Aeris LA-13 Veloce Aerodyne LI-15 Tetra.png|Aerodyne LI-15 Tetra Urga UGV-44 Atlantic.png|Urga LMPC-1 Atlantic Autostraad 1D-RS B&W.png|Autostraad D80 RS B&W Bering LT-12X Caiman.jpg|Bering LT-12X Caiman Caldinus Flamo X.png|Caldinus Flamo X Caldinus Vegas.png|Caldinus Vegas Chevalier Traveller Base.png|Rhine Traveller Mk3 FMW Type 4 .png|FMW Type 4 Göteborg-Performante Ragnarok VS-212-670.png|Göteborg-Performante Ragnarok VS-212-670 Kenwall Warthog.png|Kenwall Warthog Miyagi M6-2R.png|Miyagi M6-2R Miyagi MY5R.png|Miyagi MY5R Naravto 2400.png|Naravto 2400 Naravto Milbus.png|Naravto Milbus Naravto Rebel.png|Naravto Rebel Niseco-Auto Electra NISPEC.png|Niseco-Auto Electra NISPEC Roulette Sprite.png|Roulette Sprite Roulette Sprite R4.png|Roulette Sprite R4 Sakura Titan.png|Sakura Titan Sivirkin LH-4 Traverse.jpg|Sivirkin LH-4 Traverse Sivirkin SiH-3 Comrade.jpg|Sivirkin SiH-3 Comrade Sivirkin SiHX-1.jpg|Sivirkin SiHX-1 Stria Wingman-3.jpg|Stria Wingman 3 Urga LH-3 Hrom E.jpg|Urga LH-3 Hrom B Urga Otchotnik.png|Urga Otchotnik Vaultier LS64.png|Vaultier LM64 Wrecked Cassius 217.jpg|Cassius 217 Wreck Bike.png|Some Bike IMG_0988.jpg|Lanchester Echo-600 Braus-Johnson Estoque.JPG|Braus-Johnston Estoque Foschner 659 Sport Spider.jpg|Forschner 659 Sport Spider Nordlund Boatworks Seaway Type.JPG|Nordlund-Boatworks Seaway SAAS Superaero.JPG|SAAS 114 Superaero Titus ZF.JPG|Titus ZE Titus ZJ12.JPG|Titus ZJ12 Weirmacht Tuscany.jpg|Weirmacht Tuscany Sakura Subaru 2.png|Sakura Matariki Shimuzu Harriet.png|Shimuzu Harriet Titus Z-Sport.png|Titus Z-Sport Titus Z-Sport R 2.png|Titus Z-Sport Zygarde ( :D ) Autostraad 10D .png|Autostraad 10D Autostraad 10D Custom.png Sakura RGT Custom.png Sakura Nova A4R Gemini.png Sakura Nova A4R.png Sakura Nova Gemini 4RC.png Sakura Neptuna Custom.png Sakura Galaxy Turbo Police .png Sakura Galaxy Turbo.png Sakura Galaxy.png Rhine Mozart.png Rhine Buccaneer.png Naravto Cheburiki Custom 2.png Naravto Cheburiki 2.png Hamaya Roadster.png Chevalier Carry Custom.png Chevalier Carry.png Autostraad T60.png Autostraad T30.png Autostraad D20 WRC 2.png Autostraad D20.png Autostraad D10R.png Autostraad D10.png Autostraad 10D Custom.png Foschner Barchetta RS.jpg|Foschner Barchetta RS Garrett RG 109.jpg|Garrett RG 109 Garrett RG 178 Hecate.jpg|Garrett RG 178 Hecate Leon GTS Spania.jpg|Leon GTS Spania Leon L14.jpg|Leon L14 Miyagi Comrade.jpg|Miyagi Comrade Miyagi Tetrid LV.jpg|Miyagi Tetrid LV Miyagi Tetrid T.jpg|Miyagi Tetrid T Miyagi Tetrid T4.jpg|Miyagi Tetrid T4 Miyagi Tetrid V.jpg|Miyagi Tetrid V Mugello Competizione.jpg|Mugello Competizione Mugello Duo Sei.jpg|Mugello Sei Duo Mugello Gran Turismo Coupe.jpg|Mugello Gran Turismo Coupe Mugello Vanguard.jpg|Mugello Vanguard Mugello Vulkan.jpg|Mugello Vulkan Titus GL 76R8.jpg|Titus GL 76R8 Titus Z-Type.jpg|Titus Z-Sport (New Design) Titus ZJ Concept.jpg|Titus ZJ Concept D30.jpg|Autostraad D30R D40.jpg|Autstraad D40 D50.jpg|Autosraad D50R D60.jpg|Autostraad D60 (D90 in Medici) D70.jpg|Autostraad D70 D80.jpg|Autostraad D80 D90.jpg|Autostraad D90 DX20.jpg|Autostraad DX20 DX40.jpg|Autostraad DX70 DX90.jpg|Autostraad DX90 DX100.jpg|Autostraad DX100 Foschner 691.jpg|Foschner 691 Henwood Barracuda.jpg|Henwood Barracuda Roulette Magnum.jpg|Roulette Magnum T70.jpg|Autostraad T70 T90.jpg|Autostraad T90 SAAS Velocity.jpg|SAAS Velocity SAAS Aero Gen 1.jpg|SAAS AeroSaloon SAAS AeroSaloon.jpg|2nd Generation SAAS AeroSaloon SAAS AeroWagon Gen 1.jpg|SAAS AeroWagon SAAS AeroWagon.jpg|2nd Generation SAAS AeroWagon SAAS AeroGT 2.jpg|SAAS AeroGT SAAS AeroGT II.jpg|2nd Generation SAAS AeroGT SAAS AeroSports.jpg|SAAS AeroSports SAAS Formula Aero.jpg|SAAS Formula Aero Svaneke Tegelsten 2.jpg|Svaneke Tegelsten Kerner Moore.jpg|Kerner Moore Mancini Panteri.jpg|Mancini Panteri Squire Sallis.jpg|Squire Sallis Stria Caravelle.jpg|Stria Caravelle Stria Caravelle Coupe.jpg|Stria Caravelle Coupe Stria Carera .jpg|Stria Carera Stria Carrera Toro.jpg|Stria Carrera Taurus Stria Ghepardo.jpg|Stria Ghepardo (Classic) Stria Ghepardo Rallye.jpg|Stria Ghepardo Rallye Stria Leopardo.jpg|Stria Leopardo Stria Leopardo Taurus JRC.jpg|Stria Leopardo Taurus Stria Monaco.jpg|Stria Monaco Stria Monaco JRC4.jpg|Stria Monaco JRC4 Stria Monaco JRG1.jpg|Stria Monaco JRG1 Stria Monaco Taurus.jpg|Stria Monaco Taurus Stria Montana.jpg|Stria Montana Stria Montana 1.jpg|1st gen Stria Montana Stria Velotia.jpg|Stria Velotia Stria Velotia JRC4.jpg|Stria Velotia JRC4 Taurus Stria Carera JRC4.jpg|Taurus Stria Carera JRC4 Taurus Stria Carera Stradale.jpg|Taurus Stria Carera Stradale JRC4 Autostraad D20.jpg|Autstraad D20 Coupe (rear) Autostraad D30.jpg|Autostraad D30 (rear) Autostraad D30 Front.jpg|Autstraad D30 Autostraad D50 Avant.jpg|Autstraad D50 avant Autostraad D50 Avantbrake.jpg|Autostraad D50 Avantcoupé Autostraad D70.jpg|Autostraad D70 Autostraad Krieger V12.jpg|Autstraad Krieger V12 Henwood Dart.jpg|Henwood Dart JRG2 Henwood Dart V10.jpg|Henwood Dart V10 Kerner Viscount Volante.jpg|Kerner Viscount Volante Mk1 Serpente.jpg|Kerner Serpente Concept Mugello Quipozza.jpg|Mugello Vigore Vitesse Mugello Tigre.jpg|Mugello Tigre New ZE.jpg|Titus ZE Gen 4 Niseco Exquima.jpg|Niseco Exquila Raptor.jpg|Garret Veloce Z Roulette Sports.jpg|Roulette Cielo Roulette Tempest.jpg|Roulette Tempest Sakura RS86.jpg|Sakura Gracia Stinger Baja.jpg|Stinger Baja Stria Campo X.jpg|Stria Campo X Svaneke Yggdrasil.jpg|Svaneke Yggdrasil Titus ZM8.jpg|Titus ZM8 Titus X-Sport.jpg|Titus X-Sport Titus Y-Sport.jpg|Titus Y-Sport Category:Content Category:Community galleries Category:Just Cause: Hjallesund